Hetalia: The new guy
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: A shock for Britain as he is left empty as a new comer arrives but is he as innocent as he looks? Read and review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this isn't technically mine, it's my boyfriends, he write the story, I edited it and posting it.**

**None of the characters belong to me, the Hetalia characters belong to who made them and the OC belongs to my boyfriend.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

**Hetalia: the new guy.**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the G8 meeting room where all but one of the countries were gathered waiting for the last one to arrive. France was sitting very freely on the far end of the table, Germany was sitting next to him with Italy next to him who was busy playing with his cat to notice the annoyed look on Germany's face, America was sitting at one head of the table munching on a hamburger, next to him was a faint apparition of Canada, with Russia next to him just simply daydreaming and Japan was beside him looking at his phone. Finally America stood up and said

"Where the hell is Britain? What is holding the dude up?" Everyone looked at him.

"I say we start without him, it's his fault if he is late" suggested France, but Japan looked up from his phone and shook his head.

"No that's impolite he has surely got a good reason for being late."

Suddenly the door burst open and in strode Britain looking flustered and out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late I've had a bit of an incident." Gasped Britain, everyone looked at him.

"Dude you look awful what happened?" Asked America before noticing someone behind Britain he was about the same height as Britain maybe a bit taller, he had brown hair, blue eyes, looked about 18 and was dressed very casually in a open red shirt with a white undershirt and white trousers, he was walking just behind Britain with his hands in his pockets and had a bored look on his face.

"Britain who's that?" Asked America, Britain sat down and the man stood behind him.

"I don't know I woke up this morning and there he was just sitting on a chair in my bedroom and when I asked him who he was he didn't answer and he hasn't spoken a word to me and has just followed me around" Britain replied. Everyone was perturbed by the new arrival that they just kept staring at him, even Russia who minutes before was off in his own little world was very interested in the newcomer.

Finally Japan stood up breaking the awkward atmosphere and walked over to the man and extended his hand when he reached him.

"Greetings I am Japan, what is your name?" The man just looked at the hand surprised before shaking it while looking Japan in the eyes with surprise.

"Hello Japan it's nice to meet you" greeted the man which caused Britain to jump up in indignation.

"You talk to him! But not to me?" Shouted Britain pointing at Japan, the man simply closed his eyes.

"I did not talk to you, as I have nothing to say to you Britain" this angered Britain even more but before he could do anything Germany raised his hand.

"I believe we need to know you're name before we can continue, and ask the question about whether you are a country or not" suggested Germany, Russia and Japan nodded, while America now stood up.

"So dude what is your name? And are you a country?" Asked America the man looked at him calmly.

"I believe I am a country one that is about to emerge from Britain though" Replied the new country shocking Britain as this new country is from him! "And the matter of my name is very tricky as I do not have one but since we are on the topic I think I will give myself one; from now one I shall be called Greatland,"

Britain was in shock as a newly formed nation had just declared itself in front of him and it was a break off of him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Asked Britain, Greatland looked at him.

"It is because I and my people are tired of the way you manage us and we have decided to become independent" replied Greatland digging into his pocket and he pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper before handing it to Britain. "This my declaration of Independence, it is signed by my new prime minister and my Parliament, and you have no choice but to accept it" explained Greatland to Britain who was calmly sipping on his tea before looking up.

"I see, very well then Greatland I accept your independence" Britain calmly said before reaching for a pen and signing the declaration, all of the other countries looked on shocked at the fact that Britain had accepted this very easily and wondered what Britain was up to. France stood up and went over to Britain and began patting on the head.

"Wow Britain this must be the lesson in humility you sorely needed" Laughed France causing to Britain to shoot up.

"What was that frog? You're the one who needs a lesson, here let me give you a hand!" Shouted Britain before they started to fight, Greatland jumped out of the way and almost tripped over Italy behind him who then extended his hand.

"Hi there Greatland my name is Feliciano want to be friends?" Asked Italy, the other countries stood in a line behind Italy frantically shaking their heads trying to dissuade Greatland from accepting but Greatland took no notice and shook his hand.

"Of course it is a pleasure Italy" Replied Greatland and with that he made friends with all of the other countries, even noticing an almost invisible Canada before leaving the room leaving all but one of the countries very happy with the new arrival.

* * *

**Ok so that's it.**

**Tell us what you think!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this isn't technically mine, it's my boyfriends, he write the story, I edited it and posting it.**

**None of the characters belong to me, the Hetalia characters belong to who made them and the OC belongs to my boyfriend.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

**Hetalia: the new guy.**

As Greatland left the room an air of social awkwardness began to develop, Britain was sitting in the corner of the room looking out of the large window as he watched the cars below go by and the sun shine through the leaves of the nearby tree. All of the other countries just stood by the door not moving or even looking away from Britain, as they just stood there one country was finding it hard to keep quiet about what had just happened however not to gloat or make Britain feel worse but for America it brought back the memory of that rainy day where he did the same thing to Britain but more than anything he somehow realizes the pain he brought Britain on that day.

"Hey Britain, you can take the meeting off if you want" America says walking up to Britain and stands next to him, however the seated country did nothing but took another sip of his tea before looking up at America with a forced smile

"It's okay America, I mean it, we obviously have a lot to talk about now, so let's get it over with" And with that Britain got out of the leather chair he was sitting in and sat in his seat at the meeting table.

Germany sat down next to him not uttering a single word, while Canada sat on the opposite side of Britain; America took his place at the top of the table while Japan, Italy, Russia and France sat opposite Britain.

America then stood up "Well now what do we do guys?" He asked shoulders shrugged.

Japan immediately raised his hand "I believe we should talk this matter to the highest authority" All of the countries except Britain gasped as he just lowered his head slightly.

For a moment no-one spoke before Germany stood up "You don't seriously suggest…?" he asked quietly.

Japan however nodded his head "Hai I do, I believe this should go straight to the UN"

There was a brief outbreak of murmuring between the countries before America cleared his throat at once the noise died down "Very well Japan it shall happen, tomorrow we go to the UN building in New York" He announced.

* * *

Meanwhile Greatland was walking out of the building when he suddenly collided with someone, they both crashed to the floor.

"Watch where you are going, I am over 5,000 years old you know" the man shouted at Greatland who recognizing the man bolted up in shock.

"I am sorry China, I am just a little distracted right now"

China merely huffed and got up brushing his clothes down "Well at least tell me your name as you are new to me"

Greatland looked China firmly in the eyes "My name is Greatland and I have just emerged"

"A new country but how?" China asked as he blinked in surprise.

This caused Greatland to smile.

"I don't know but all I know is I am ready to go"

"That is good, in this competitive world you need to work hard to survive." China said as he nodded his head. The two then shook hands and walked away however Greatland hung back, watching China until he walked around a corner, finally he gained his bearings and left the courtyard.

As he left the courtyard and began to walk down the street a vast array of thoughts began to enter Greatland's mind the biggest and most urgent one was.

"What is my future now?" He pondered to himself for a while feeling the slight breeze. After a minute however he just relaxed and said quietly to himself "I think it is best not to think of my future but to focus on my present for now, after all I haven't even seen my land and I think it is high time I did" and with that Greatland made his way to the nearby airport.

* * *

Meanwhile the G8 meeting had drawn to a close and all but two countries were left England and America, noticing that England was back in the red leather chair by the window America walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Dude, the meeting is over you can leave" said America softly

"I want to America but I can't" Whispered England, not looking at him

"Why not buddy?" America asked while looking very bemused.

This time England looked at America with a look of defeat upon his face.

"Because if I do I will have to admit to the fact I have failed once again, and because it has happened again"

America now looked concerned "What do you mean?"

"I mean that even though I did not know he existed, he was there and now he is gone I can feel the hole he has left behind, a pain I felt only once before and sorrow at my failure to keep the United Kingdom together" Admitted England who could not keep the anger from his voice "I cannot comprehend how can you deal with a part of yourself abandoning you leaving you less of a man than you were before!"

America was shocked by England's confession "I didn't say before but I saw a look on your face I saw when I became independent, however I never really understood it before but you do not feel the pain because of a loss of land, but through the loss of such a huge part of your life, and Britain?"

England turned to look at Alfred who for once looked serious "Yes America?"

"I am sorry for making you upset the day I became free" England hearing this stood up and turned to America before hugging him, America was caught off guard but returned the hug.

"Thank you my friend, I will not forget this" Whispered Arthur before releasing America.

"No problem buddy, now come on, we have a lot to do before we go to the U.N. in three days" Replied America back to his usual chirpy self before walking off, leaving a bemused but stronger England who took a deep breath, finished his whiskey and then walked out of the door.

* * *

**Ok so that's it.**

**Tell us what you think!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this isn't technically mine, it's my boyfriends, he write the story, I edited it and posting it.**

**None of the characters belong to me, the Hetalia characters belong to who made them and the OC belongs to my boyfriend.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

**Hetalia: the new guy.**

Greatland arrived a day later in his new neighbouring country, touching down at London airport, he found it strange that this major city was once the capitol of a united country but now it is the last fragment of that of that era however it was only one of the many thoughts swirling around in his mind. Walking through the arrival terminal he was caught off guard by someone shouting his name.

"Hey Greatland" a female voice came from the side of the barrier he was walking past, looking over he sees a girl about 17 years old with fiery red hair which was curly and down to her waist, piercing blue eyes, she was slightly shorter than Greatland and she was wearing cream knee high boots, a union flag mini skirt, and a thin blue turtleneck. She walked up to Greatland who was slightly shocked by the sight of her but above all he was concerned for what he has let himself into.

"Uhh London, what are you doing here?" Greatland stammered, even though he has only been a country for a day because he was part of England he knew all about London and he knew that she was pissed off.

"What am I doing here? I should ask you the same question. This is my city and you are not welcome, the only reason I allowed your plane to land and you to exit is because right now you cannot enter your own country via air travel due to the fact, that you are still emerging and so there is still chaos with your border establishment" London replies nearly shouting and with scathing hatred barely hidden in her voice. Greatland was still slightly unprepared for her arrival as he knew that when she appeared it was because she was angry.

"Cut to the chase London, why have you sought me out?" Greatland asked coolly which caused London to grab his shirt by one hand and pull him close to her.

"I have sought you out you bastard because you have broken apart the United Kingdom, you have ruined my status as a global hub and worst of all you have sent my big brother into depression, I hope you and your people are happy for what you have done because we are not" And with that London slaps him hard across the face before storming off in the opposite direction, leaving a shocked and confused Greatland standing with his hand to his face in the middle of the terminal.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Atlantic in New York the UN building is in a frenzy of activity preparing for the arrival of the representatives of every member country, however one was already there. America was busy helping organize the event when suddenly he heard his phone ring, pulling it out he saw it was England.

"Hello America here" He answered.

"Hey America, England here just want to say I will be ready for the UN meeting in two days."

"That is great dude, it sounds like you are feeling better too" America replied before he realized that England had hung up, slightly confused by this un characteristic show of impoliteness America simply sighed and carried on working. 5 minutes later his phone received a text, opening it he saw it was from England:

I might not be whole but in my heart I am one and I can never live without the support and love you give. Your eternal friend Arthur x

Reading the text America was caught off guard by this sudden show of affection, he walked out into the bright sunshine of the courtyard and sat on a bench for five minutes solely reading the text before sighing happily and looking to the sky and smiling to himself.

* * *

**Ok so that's it.**

**Tell us what you think!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
